Save The Date
by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa
Summary: I swear when I am admitted to the loony house he will be the one to blame-but seriously, me, in love with him? Like that would ever happen-In. His. Dreams. Oh God. I bet he does dream of that. Stupid teen hormones. Fax AU R&R! Used to be 'What's Friday'
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot that I wrote one day when I was bored. It's also my first MR story that I felt was good enough to publish. Basically, Fang has been trying to ask Max out for a bit, and this is how he convinces her to give him a shot. AU**

"Come on, Max, you know you love me. _I_ know you love me. The whole fricking _world_ knows you love me and I bet the creatures that live on the planet E.T. comes from know too! Why can't you just admit it to my face?" Fang pleaded with me forcing me to look him straight in his eyes-those stunning, deep, gor- never mind.

Fang had been driving me insane for days trying to convince me that I was in love with him. I swear when I am emitted to the loony house he will be the one to blame- but seriously, _me_, in love with _him_? Psh, like that would ever happen- In. His. Dreams. I mean that is just _crazy _talk.

_Oh God_. I bet he _does_ dream of that. Stupid teen hormones.

"Fang, why can't you wrap your humongous, stupid, ignorant, head around the fact that _I_, unlike every other gag worthy fangirl in this town, am _not_ hopelessly in love with you?" I spat at him trying to get my point across, but honestly, I was failing miserably.

Never tell him I said this, but I could sort of see why girls were always swooning over him. His lean -not steroid-induced muscles, his endless midnight eyes, his drool worthy abs, his silky shaggy black hair that always seems to hang in his eyes, that sun kissed tan skin- oh and did I mention his abs?-_Oh dear god those abs! Kill me now._

Okay, before you guys go all 'Uh-huh, looks like little Maxie is crushing on our Fangy Poo', let's get one thing straight ok? I _do not_-under any circumstances- like Fang. Ok? I. Do. NOT. Like. Fang! Understand?

He's way to obnoxious and pig-headed for me to even consider giving him a second glance, much less _like_ him!

I was so caught up in trying to convince myself- I mean you guys that I was- _am_ not in love with Fang I hadn't noticed Fang gradually lean closer to me.

It only took me a minute to get over my little rant and suddenly became very aware of Fang moving closer, and closer, and _closer,_ until finally, he was so close I could smell the intoxicating aroma that was Fang expelling off of him. _God, why did he have to smell this good?_ I felt my knees give out for a brief second as I took in his familiar scent that tended to make me light-headed - but I loved it.

"Come on, Maxie," he whispered in my ear. I used all my will power, willing myself not to give in and shiver, but judging by his smug smirk, I didn't succeed. _I just want to smack that smirk right off his arrogant face- that will give him something to smirk about. _"Give me a chance-one date- that's all I'm asking for." He pleaded as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Mmmm," I muttered incoherently- being at such a close proximity to Fang was seriously destroying my brain cells, not to mention my common sense!

The _real_ Maximum Ride would have punched his pretty boy face, screamed every profanity she knew, huffed, and stomped away, but this weird Fang-infected Max was acting like her polar opposite! What is wrong with me? Wait, why is he leaning closer- as if that were possible- to me?

Suddenly, I felt a soft pair of warm lips press onto mine. The minute our lips connected I felt my brain short circuit leaving it a useless pile of mush. Forget about what I said earlier, _kissing_ him was killing my brain cells. I swear, if you had asked me my own name, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I blame the fact that my brain was currently a futile pile of mush for my next actions- keep in mind I was not fully aware of what I was doing- I kissed back. Taking this as encouragement, Fang tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. His tongue started gently outlining the bottom of my lip asking for permission to enter- this brought me back to planet earth from my crazy visit to La-La-Make-Out- with-Fang Land. _Oh God what am I doing? I'm kissing Fang!_

I immediately-and somewhat reluctantly- jumped away from Fang, disconnecting our lips.

Fang's emotional mask faltered as he seemed surprised, and I noticed a flash of hurt flicker though his endless pool of eyes, before putting on his poker face, showing me no emotion what so ever.

"What the hell was that for?" I screeched, trying - and epically failing to hide the faint blush creeping its way onto my face.

"I don't know, but you sure didn't seem to mind a couple of seconds ago!" _Crap_, he had me there.

"I was surprised!" I defended- but even I didn't believe that one.

"Suuure, whatever you say, Maxi-Pad," I shot him one of my famous death glares. He didn't even flinch. I was impressed- but I'd never admit that to him- no need for his ego to get any bigger than it already is. "But just admit it. You loooove me. You love me thiiiiis much!" He mocked in a singsong voice, he even extended his arms way out to demonstrate.

"Wow, Fang, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Call her a feminine hygiene product and then lie about her. Nice." I spat, my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You know you love it," he whispered, leaning in as if to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, only to fall on my face as he pulled away at the last second.

"Sorry, Max, I guess you'll just have to wait until Friday." He stated as he smirked. I looked at him, obviously confused.

"What's Friday?" I asked completely and utterly lost. He chuckled.

"Friday is our first date, silly!" and with that, he sauntered off, leaving me standing there, looking like an idiot, with a slight smile playing on my lips.

**A/N **

**I want to give a **_**very **_**big shout out to Bandgeekclarinet14, because without her awesome beta skills, this story would completely suck. I'm serious, she is awesome! She thought it was way too short (I agreed with her, I'm not very good at stretching things out) so she helped me make it longer! Go check out her stories, they rock! **

**Also, while I'm on a shout out roll, I want to give a shout out to ISuckAtUsernames because she's Australian, and ChickWithThePurpleGuitar because she's awesome (and she's been begging me to post this). **

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, once again, I'd like to thank my awesomely epic beta, Kenzi, because she wrote the entire car part (except for the Maserati Spyder thing, that's mine) because I got stuck. So, let's give her a big round of applause! (also, read her MR stories, they rock!)**

**Also, this was going to be the chapter with the date in it, but it isn't because I want to give that it's own chapter. **

**I'm going to do the disclaimer at the end.**

Max!" I jumped startled as Nudge, my adopted sister, ran up to me screaming in my ear. "ZOMG, I heard that Fang finally got you to go out with him! That's so cool! Where are you gonna go? Are you going to let me give you a makeover?" Nudge finished her rambling, looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know where he's going to take me. All I know is he is going to pick

me up at seven tonight. And no, Nudge, you _cannot_ give me a makeover. How many times do I have to say no to you for you to get it? I. Don't. Do. Makeup!" I state stubbornly.

"Well, yeah, but you also said you would never go on a date with Fang, and _what_ exactly are you doing tonight?" She stated in a 'you-know-I'm-right-so-don't-even-try-to-hide-it' tone as she gave me a pointed look. _Well, crap. _She had me there.

"Well, I didn't _exactly_ agree, he just sort of went into this delusional

state of mind and assumed I agreed to going out with him, so, yeah…" Wow, what is Fang doing to me? That was completely pathetic. And by the way Nudge was looking at me, she seemed to think so too. Suddenly, she got a devious look in her eyes. _Uh-oh_, this won't end well.

"So, Max, you never did tell me how Fang convinced you to go out with you," _Oh no, not this! _"Because, you know, he's been trying to get you to go out with him for a year now. So, what changed?" Oh crap, why did she have to be so smart? Think Max! Think, think.

"Ummm," Yep, that was my genius response. "I guess I got really annoyed at him sounding like a broken record asking me over and over. So I figured that he would leave me alone if I agreed to go out on a date with him." I stated nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

Okay, I admit it, I didn't want Nudge thinking that any guy could come along and turn The Unbreakable Maximum Ride into pile of jello. She's my baby sister-_okay, so we're only a year apart, whatever_- and she looks up to me! I've given her about a million lectures on not letting guys manipulate you and all that, and if she found out, she would call me a humongous hypocrite, and I don't want that.

"C'mon, Max! You know I know you better than that!" She pleaded with me. Crap, I need an excuse- _any _excuse to get me out of this. "Oh look, Ella is here! Better go! Don't want to miss out on shopping!"

"Okay Max, you win this round, but believe me, we will talk about his when I get home." Sometimes my sister scares me. Right now is one of those times.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Max, some boy named Fang is here for you!" Well great, just great. My Mom saw Fang. I was hoping to be outside on the porch waiting for him when he arrived to avoid the interrogation that was sure to come from my mom. But since that plan flew out the window, I walked down the stairs confidently with my head held high. My breath hitched as I spotted Fang. Oh dear God, he looked hot. He wasn't wearing anything fancy- just dark wash jeans and a black button-down shirt_- but God_-he wore it_ well_. I found myself self-consciously look down at my own outfit – plain and simple black jeans and a Skillet concert t-shirt. Maybe I should have let Nudge dress me up… Well, too late now.

My mother must have noticed me standing there awkwardly- not quite knowing what to do- because she broke the silence by saying, "Well, Fang, it was nice meeting you. I enjoyed our little chat." Fang seem to stiffen a bit at the mention of their talk. _Oh God,_ what did she say _this_ time? Oh god what did she say about me? I bet it was embarrassing- wait, why do I care? The only reason I even agreed to go on this God forsaken date was so Fang would leave me alone!

'Oh, so that little mini make out session had nothing to do with you agreeing to go out with him?**'** An annoying voice in my head piped up.

No it didn't, now shut up!

Fang and my mom both looked at me like I was crazy. But- hey- who said I wasn't? I'm hearing sarcastic voices in my head… Nope not crazy at all, completely normal.

"Ummm, Max? Did you just tell your mom to shut up?" _Oh crap,_ I said that out loud? Well this day just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it? "Noooo, I said we had better get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back. After all, wouldn't want to be out too late! Right mom?" I said slowly, trying to redeem myself, as I batted my eyelashes at Mom innocently. She rolled her eyes obviously knowing what a pile of BS that was. Honestly- there wasn't anything innocent about me.

"Okay, guys. Fang, you heard what she said, don't keep her out _too_ late. Max, I'm not going to wait up, but come in and wake me up when you get back- just so I know you're okay. Alright?" Fang and I nodded as we walked out the door. As we approached his car my mouth nearly dropped open and hit the ground.

"Is this a Maserati Spyder?" I asked astonished as I practically drooled staring at it keenly. Fang looked sort of surprised that I knew what kind of car it was- _please_- what kind of girl did he think I was? Did he seriously expect me to stand there looking like a complete ditz giggling and repeatedly saying how pretty his car looked? _Pa-lease_. That boy has to be on some cheap drugs if he seriously believed that I'd do something as low as that. He recovered quickly and shrugged.

Man of many words I see.

"Yeah, step-dad's filthy rich. Got the new one and gave me his hand-me-down. " He answered nonchalantly.

"Wait, this is his_ hand-me-down_? It's a 2009," I screeched exasperatedly.

Again, he stared at me with the surprised expression. Geez, what kind of girls does he hang out with? Obviously ones who don't know jack about cars. "Does he get a new one every year or something? How rich _is_ this guy?" I asked curiously. Fang just shrugged not exactly answering my question as he went to open the passenger door for me, but I pushed him to the side. I was not some damsel in distress. "I can open the door myself, thank you." I huffed.

He shrugged- _seriously what is with this guy and shrugging?_ It is getting old real fast- and I could have swore I heard him mumble something about how "Some people don't appreciate chivalry anymore." under his breath before adding "And they blame guys for the death of chivalry."

"Why Fangy-Poo, I appreciate the _thought_ of chivalry, I just think that it's sexist and it makes girls look like helpless idiots who can't even open a door for themselves." I spat as I buckled myself in. Safety first- you never know- especially when _Fang _is the one driving.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about "Dang feminists" before buckling himself in and starting the car.

He smoothly pulled out of my driveway and cruised down the street- ok so I have to admit- he was a pretty descent driver- even better than me. Ok well that wasn't exactly a complement because _everyone_ is a better driver than me, but that's not the point.

We road in an awkward silence as I played the knobs and switches keeping myself occupied and he gave me a sideways glance to see just what I was up to- probably to make sure I wasn't going to break anything. Not that it mattered- I'm sure his step daddy would have no problem paying to fix it. Minutes passed and still no one had said a word- well if this was a preview of how this date is going to go I have a feeling I'm going to have to fake sick and head home early. Finally I couldn't take the silence any longer, it was driving me insane. And I may have run out of buttons to push. I took a deep breath before I finally broke the silence.

"So, Fang, where are we going, anyway?" I asked casually trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice but failing. Okay- I admit it-I was the tiniest bit curious about what Fang had in mind for our first date. Wait, did I say first date? I just meant first _and last_ date, because a _first_ date would imply that we were going to go on more than one date and _that_ - I assure you -_isn't_ going to happen. Thankfully, Fang answered me before I started to pull a Nudge. Thank God.

"Um, I was thinking we could go to ShadowLand and play some lasertag, then go to dinner wherever you want, that sound good?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road but stealing a sideways glance at me every once in a while to see my expression.

Oh. My. God! How did he know that other than my Mom's chocolate-chip cookies, lasertag was my one true love? He must be a mind reader.

"How did you-"

"Nudge," He answered shortly bringing his attention back to the road. I continued to smile as I started playing with the buttons again- it was just to dang quite in his car- we needed some music.

I searched for the radio button-hitting a few wrong ones in the process-before finding it. I pushed it and some god awful song came blasting through the speakers.

"UH!" I screeched covering my ears, "What is this crap?"

He started at me in mock shock and hurt, "You did _not_ just say that. I cannot believe you just called The Devil Wears Prada crap. You obviously have horrible taste."

I shrugged before shooting back a sarcastic comment of my own, "Huh, you're right, I must have bad taste- I mean I _am_ going out on a date with _you_ aren't I?"

He pull one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it over his heart before responding, "Touché."

I rolled my eyes before switching the station.

"But seriously Max, I can't be that bad."

I just shrugged in response- partly to get on his nerves- and partly because I really didn't know how to answer. I mean, it's not like I could gush about how hot I thought he was…which I don't. Think he's hot that is. I huffed in annoyance after I had flipped through all the stations and came up with nothing to listen to- everything was either on commercial or total crap. Fang smirked at me but didn't comment.

_Good doggie._

I started fishing through my pockets looking for my iPod- Fang raised an

eyebrow at me but I waved him off. Finally after searching through most of my pockets I found it.

I pulled it out and plugged it into the cord coming out of the cigarette lighter. I scrolled through my list before finding a good some to listen to. I settled on some Cobra Starship. He raised an eyebrow at me before nodding, silently approving. I smirked in triumph. About halfway through the song I decided it needed more bass. I started messing with more buttons and dials trying to fix the bass. Fang seemed to be getting a little aggravated at me- BONUS!

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix your bass- it's horrible." I state in a 'Duh' tone while I continued to push buttons- having not a clue what each one did. I had tried just about every button when I came across a bright red glowing one- so I did what any logical, easily distracted person would do- I went to push it.

"Wait, no Max, don't push -" Too late.

I pushed it and watched his windshield wipers go crazy, liquid shoot onto the windshield, and his speakers short out.

"That." He finished letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Ha ha. Ops? So that's what that button does. Good to know." I stated sheepishly as I scratched my head.

"You are a handful aren't you?" He stated as more of a fact instead of a

question.

"Ha-ha. Life is always interesting with me." I offered up still slightly embarrassed of what I had just done. He shook his head while sighing but I couldn't help but notice the small smile creeping on his face.

Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all.

**You guys got **_**six freaking pages**_** on Microsoft Word! Be thankful. **

**The next chapter will be the date, I promise! Wow, this story went from a oneshot to a threeshot in a couple of days! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, The Devil Wears Prada (it's actually a band. When Kenzi wrote that Fang liked it, I thought she was talking about the movie…shows what I know about metal music), Skillet (boy do I wish) Maserati (my dream car!), or Cobra Starship.**

**And BTW, Max didn't break Fang's car, she just made the windshield wipers go haywire. **

**Yes, I know that lasertag is cliché, but I wanted to put it in there. **

**And yes, Max and Fang are a little OOC.**

**Oh, and PurpleTea88, I hope I fixed the weird spacing. You were right, it was off.**

**It's really funny, because on the Document Manager, I had named Chapter 1 'Fax oneshot', so I named Chapter 2 'Fax oneshot chpt. 2'. My document name is an oxymoron!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all…This story has 598 hits! I'm happy!**

**Second of all, this title sucks. So I'm gonna change it. Probably soon. Once I come up with a new name. **

**Third of all, I'm really super sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I was uninspired, and there was some beta confusion, and I had a big project due, so….but it still isn't an excuse not to update, so I'm sorry.**

**Here be the chappie! **

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I tried to stay hidden behind the carpeted walls. There was no _way _in Heaven, Earth, or hell, I was going to let Fang beat me. Not after our little…agreement. I think a flashback is in order…right… about… now…

**FLASHBACK**

"C'mon, Max, what have you got to lose?" Fang ask me with that stupid arrogant smirk of his plastered on his stupid arrogant face.

This was almost as annoying as the time Nudge had been trying to convince me to go to the salon with her to get her hair done and let me just say, that girl is _really_ persistent. But I have come to find out that Fang is too. He had been trying to convince me, more like bug me until I finally cave in just to shut him up, to make a bet with him about who could win at a lasertag battle.

It wasn't like I was afraid he would win, because let's face it, that just wasn't going to happen, I just didn't want him to lose all his money. He was already paying for lasertag and dinner, I didn't want to empty his wallet completely. Oh wait, that's right, he has a rich step daddy, he can afford whatever the hell he wants! Hell ya, I should go for something big, like his car.

"Why won't you agree, afraid you're going to lose?" Fang had another one of his arrogant smirks on his beautiful fac-I mean his face. Just his face. He doesn't deserve an adjective. **(Beta..Lol I love that.. haha sorry had to add it. ** **)** Crap, now he thinks I'm a scared little girly girl, I needed to say something!

"What are we playing for?" I asked nonchalantly pretending it didn't matter to me, ya _right_.

"If you win, I'll never talk to you again. Unless of course, you want me to. If I win, I get a good night kiss. Sound good?"

A good night kiss? What century was he living in? And why would he care if he had my permission to kiss me? He obviously didn't a couple of days ago.

But, with the possibility of Fang leaving me alone, I grinned evilly before responding, "Perfect. Bring it on, emo-tastic vampire wannabe." **(stole that from ISuckAtUsernames :P)**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that's how I got here, hiding behind a wall, about two minutes left in the round, plotting my attack against Fang. I mean, sure there were other people playing with us, but I could care less about them, they all suck anyways. This was between me and _him_ and no one was going to get in my way.

I sensed movement near me and started shooting at some random guy who ran out in front of me in my cross fire. Poor kid didn't know what hit him.

Then for a brief second I saw Fang dash quickly behind a pillar and aimed. He was focusing on some kid with strawberry-blonde hair, so it was a fairly easy shot. I lined up the shot before pulling the trigger as I though, _Die, sucker, die die!_ What can I say? I really get into the game.

He blinked in surprise as his vest flickered, signaling that he had been hit, while I hauled ass to get the hell out of there.

I was _so close_ to the protection of the ramp that was in the middle of the floor. Just five more steps!

I looked down in surprise as my vest flashed red and made that creepy sound that always reminds me of the T.V show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Someone managed to hit me? Wow. Whoever it was I give them mad props, that had to be a major accomplishment. I just hope it wasn't Fang.

I was about to investigate when the annoying beeping noise sounded throughout the room, signaling to us the game was over.

I searched for Fang as I exited out of the foggy room. I scanned the crowd looking for any familiar looking emo kids, there really couldn't be that many could there? I scanned the crowd one more time before spotting him.

"Fang!" He turned around as he heard his name, looking to see who had called him. When he spotted me he smiled a bit before starting to walk over.

"Max. You ready to see how badly I beat you?" I snickered a bit, he makes me laugh, he actually thinks he beat me, now that's funny.

"You wish, Fangy dearest. I'm gonna kick your butt into next week."

"We'll see about that."

When we actually got our scorecards, I was _very_ surprised to see that some guy named Iggy beat us. Huh, weird name. Then again, my name was Maximum, and I was on a date with a guy named Fang, so who was I to judge.

"So, who wins our little bet?" I was honestly curious. Fang said nothing about who would win if neither one of us actually _won_.

"Well, since I got the higher score, I guessI get a kiss," Fang smirked triumphantly. Ugh, as much as I hated to admit it, he actually had beaten me by 150 points. Darn him and his sexy abs.

Wait, what did his abs have to with him winning? Wow, shows where my mind was. Oh shoot, Fang is talking to me, oops maybe I can play it off like I was listening.

"Max, you there? Hello? Earth to Max! Yo, Max, anyone up stairs in there?"

"Who is this 'Max' person you speak of? I'm Dave the magictastical unicorn who knits cozy sweaters and drinks Indian tea, watches Glee, and lives in the farm country of Sweden. I'm just possessing this body for the time being until I can find a more suitable male body host." Fang looked speechless as he stared at me with his mouth gaping.

"You came up with that off the top of your head?" I shrugged like it was an everyday thing, which it pretty much was.

"You're the one who asked me out. My quite possibly insane imagination is part of the package deal, bub." Seriously, I'm contemplating whether or not to check myself into an insane asylum. I have minions that I sometimes threaten people with. If that isn't a sign of an unstable mind then I don't know what is.

"Well aren't I a lucky fellow then. I was asking you if you wanted to go out for some McDonalds." The first mention of food snapped me out of my little trance.

"Umm, sure. You're paying, right?" I sure have class don't I?

"I thought that you were against chivalry."

"I am most of the time, but come on, who's gonna pass up some free Mickey D's? **(A/N had to add that, Kay)** Their fries are too good! Plus I'm down for any food as long as someone else is paying." It's true. I am a mooch, and I could probably live off of fast food fries.

"Okay, I think I got this. Chivalry is bad, unless you get free food out of it?"

"Spot on. Good observations, for an verbally challenged emo kid," I held in a snicker as I looked at Fang's appalled look. It was just too priceless.

"Just because most of my wardrobe is black-" I shot him a knowing look. "Okay, fine. Just because _all_ of my wardrobe is black, does not mean I'm emo. It just means that I'm too lazy to pick out matching clothes in the morning, and black goes with everything."

"Lazy, huh? Aren't you supposed to hide your flaws until _at least_ the third date? Geez Fang, you're not too experienced at this at all are ya?" Fang raised his eyebrow at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. How does he do that? It's like, impossible to only raise one eyebrow! I never understood how all of those people in the movies did that. It's just not right.

"Third date? Are you implying that there _will_ be a third date?" Judging by the heat in my cheeks, I was crimson red.

"Ummm, _no_... I was just saying, that's what most people do…hide their flaws, that is." Wow. Nice one, Max. That was very smooth and _totally_ believable. Note my obvious sarcasm.

"Whatever you say, Maxine. I'm not going to push you to tell the truth, but that lie is on your conscious."

"My name isn't _Maxine_. It's _Maximum_," Gosh, why does everyone assume my name is Maxine? That name is way too...girly for me. Maximum fits me much better. Sounds like a mixed martial arts fighter.

"Maximum? As in your name is 'Maximum Ride'? Wow, how many times have guys tried using that as a pick-up line?"

"Way too many. Thanks for not making some joke about it, I've heard them all, and they really get old, and honestly, do they really think they're going to work? That's just pathetic."

"Eh, I don't really think making fun of a girl's name gets you too many points in her 'good book', they prefer stunning good looks and charm, both of which I have," Man, he can sneak a self-compliment in anywhere.

"A little full of yourself, are we? A big ego doesn't get that many points either." I think he was about to reply, but we had pulled up to the Golden Arches, and I jumped out of the car like it was on fire and ran to the door. I looked back at Fang who was still in the sports car and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well, you coming? Or are you just gonna sit in our fancy schmancy car while I get some food?" Fang rolled his eyes before climbing out of the car and walked _very _slowly to the door and stood so that he was blocking my entry.

"What? You thought I was gonna let you dine alone in this fine restaurant?" He gestured to McDonalds as he said this, and I let out a little snort. _Very_ lady like, I know.

"C'mon. Stop making sarcastic comments and move! I'm freaking starving! Look at me, I am withering away to nothing." He let out a sigh and moved away from the door. Good choice, Fangy-boy. I was about to knock him out or something. You really don't want to stand in the way of a hungry Max and her food…

"Hi! Welcome to McDonalds! What can I get you?" We were greeted as I walked up to the counter. This girl was all smiles; probably fake.

"Can I get a Big Mac combo with medium fries and a coke? And whatever he wants," I said, gesturing towards Fang.

"Are you guys on a date? Isn't the guy supposed to order for the girl?" She asked in her snobby tone as her eyes raked over his body taking in every inch of it. Man, I _really _didn't like her.

I squinted, trying to read her nametag, "Look, Brenda, I'm really hungry, so can you just take his order and get us our food please?"

"Oh. Are you guys _not_ on a date? I should've guessed. You too look horrible as a couple, he is way out of your league." I stood there gaping at her as I chanted to myself, "Don't blow up, don't blow up, don't blow up. You're on a date. You're supposed to be girly and lady-like and not beat people up for rude comments." Great, now I'm talking to myself again. This can_not_ be healthy.

Fang casually slung his arm around my shoulder and pull me close to him tucking me into his side, surprisingly it fit into his side perfectly, almost like I was supposed to be there.

"Can I have the same as her? Thanks," he asked it so casually, you would think that the previous conversation had never happened.

The girl looked a bit disappointed-who knows why-and punched some numbers into the cash register. "That'll be $11.34. Thank you, come again anytime," Winking at Fang as she said it.

Wait, was she flirting with him? That would explain a _lot_. Sorry hun, but as you said yourself, 'he is way out of your league.'

When we got our food, we found a table and sat down silently avoiding eye contact. Cue the awkward dinner date.

**A/N:**

**A very big thanks (again) to my beta! She rocks! So do her stories! Checketh them outeth! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, McDonalds, or some orange juice. I want some. Really badly. My dad is too lazy to go get me some, so I'll just have to sit here, OJ-less. **

**Claimer: I own the plot. **

**Oh! Did you guys like the little Iggy-ness I put in there? I was debating with myself about who I wanted to win, so finally I was like, "Iggy!" Unfortunately, my cousin was in the room with me, so she was just looking at me strangely… I've gotten used to this response to my genius. **

**Also, I made like, 10 references in this chapter. If anyone can name 5 of them, I'll give you a sneak-peek of the next chapter! **


	4. AN

**Hello fellow fangirls! I'm assuming all you guys are girls (that makes sense in my head), but if there are any guys reading this, hello! **

**First of all, before you read this, I want you all to put down all objects that could be potentially harming….This means you, Dia. And you, Hannah. And Kay. **

**I'm putting this story on hold. I've basically lost all inspiration for it , and even though I love it, I think I would rather it have a really good ending than a rushed, suckish one. I **_**will **_**post an ending to this, I promise. I'm actually brainstorming for it right now. **

**Remember, this was originally supposed to be only a oneshot. **

**I really hope all you guys will stay around for the ending. And this probably isn't gonna be a long hiatus, I just need a break. I'd say about two months, probably. **

**By the way, does anyone else not like the new FanFiction format, or is it just me? I mean, I like the PM thing, but the rest….**

**3**

**Da**

**P.S. Check out the oneshot I made about Fang being obsessed with Friday. It was a while ago, but still. **

**Oh, and look at the A/N that I wrote (and Sam sabotaged) for Kenzi's story The Universe Hates Me. Please? I like it **


End file.
